1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes.
When driving signals are applied to the electrodes of the plasma display panel, a discharge occurs inside the discharge cells. In other words, when a discharge occurs inside the discharge cells due to the driving signals, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors positioned between the barrier ribs to emit light, and then visible light is generated. An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel by the visible light.